yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in India
Lost in India is the first ever episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna got lost in India after a separation from her friends during rafting on a raging river. But with some help from Mowgli and his animal friends, Yuna was determand to get back home. Plot One faithful night at Canterlot/The Bedtime Story/Yuna sleeps with Luna One faithful night at Canterlot, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop are playing with their mother and aunt, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna by the time it was time for them to go to bed. Celestia and Luna told Yuna and Snowdrop a bedtime story about the day they first met Hiro and Duck. Then, Yuna gone to her parents' bedroom to sleep with her mother when Hiro watch over Snowdrop. The next day/Arriving at India/Rafting in a river The next morning, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for their vacation to India. As soon as they arrived, Ashima, Rajiv, and Ishani are delighted to see Yuna and her friends. Soon, they all took a river trip through the Indian jungle river on the raft. The search is on/Yuna meets Mowgli, Bagheera and Baloo Then all of sudden, Yuna and her friends accidentally gone onto the rapids by taking a wrong turn to it. The wild ride is on while Yuna and her friends screams while paddles very fast to get safety, but Yuna was overboard and separated from her friends while she got unconscious near the bank. Meanwhile, Yuna's friends saw a waterfall before abandoned their raft and began to search for Yuna. In Canterlot, Luna was getting worried about her daughters by starting to panic when Hiro and Celestia tries to calm her down as Ishani forms a search party in order to find Yuna and her friends. Back in India, Yuna was awakened by Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera, who were keeping an eye on her and gives a tour around the jungle. Meet the Jungle Patrol/Back with the others Soon, Yuna, Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera met with the Jungle Patrol (led by Colonel Hathi) as they ask for help to get Yuna back home when they agreed to help. Back with the search party, they found Yuna's friends as they explain about what happened. Luna gets more worrier and panicking/Meeting the Ape Brothers Meanwhile at Canterlot, Luna was getting worrier, worrier, and worrier as she still panicking about Yuna. When Hiro, Celestia, and her fiancé, Duck, calms her down by giving her a brown paper bag to breath, she says "Yuna, where could have you been?". Back in India, Yuna, Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera met with King Louie, his twin brother, King Larry, and their monkeys before singing "I Wan'na Be Like You". After that, Yuna, Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera continued their way to find her friends. Encountering Kaa and She-Kaa/The search party keeps looking Later, Yuna and Mowgli encountered Kaa and his sister, She-Kaa, who were there on a tree and hypnotizes Mowgli to trust in them, but Yuna stopped them and asked them about where her friends are and they told her that they are near the end of the jungle. With that, Yuna taught them to respect the circle of life as she, Mowgli, Bagheera, and Baloo continued their way. Meanwhile, the search party are keep looking for Yuna and her friends and discovered the destroyed raft. The search party continues search for Yuna and her friends/Lightning's plan Sure enough, the search party are still looking for Yuna and her friends while the raft was fixing. Then, Lightning McQueen has a plan to rescue Yuna and her friends when Shere Khan was overhearing them. Meet Rocky and the Vultures/Battling against Shere Khan/Rescue has come In a field near the village, Rocky the Rhinoceros and the vultures, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy saw Yuna, Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera arriving as they taught Yuna to have friendship. Just then, Shere Khan appeared and ready to attack Yuna while protecting Mowgli. Suddenly, the search party appeared and fought Shere Khan. They pushed him into a ground a trap as he was taunted all day by one of the vultures, Lucky. Yuna and her friends are found/Getting back home/Reunion/Royal Family's dinner Then, the search party finally found Yuna and her friends and goes back to Equestria. At Canterlot, Yuna and Snowdrop reunited with Luna, Hiro, Celestia, Duck, Solarna, and Sharon before it was dinner time. In the end credits, Yuna and her friends are enjoying hanging out. Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will go on a trip to India. *Yuna will get separated from her friends and parents while rafting on a river but accidentally goes into a raging river before going over a waterfall. *Ishani will form a search party for Yuna and her friends after the raft accident. *Mowgli, Bagheera, and Baloo will look after Yuna and her friends by showing her around the Indian Jungles while trying to get her home. *Solarna, Sharon, Flurry Heart, and the rest of Yuna's friends will come to the rescue and help her battle Shere Khan. *Yuna will meet Baloo, Bagheera, the Dawn Patrol, Rocky the Rhino, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy), Kaa and She-Kaa, and the rest of Mowgli's animal friends along with Shanti and Ranjan. *In the very beginning of the episode, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia will tell Yuna a bedtime story about the very day they first met Hiro and Duck. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Lost in India (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres